


Containment

by Yognautical (KiiKitsune)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Abuse, Dark!Rythian, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Yognautical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't scare him anymore; how much he enjoys keeping the scientist reined in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment

It’s sick, and Rythian knows it.

He couldn’t stop himself if he wanted to. 

Not when blunt nails peel paint from abandoned walls. Not when filthy blond hair falls limp against a threadbare mattress. Not when hot breath puffs into the chilled night air, sour with the smell of strong coffee and meager rations. 

The manacles on Lalna’s wrists are a dull, beaten metal. Rythian kisses the raw flesh along the edges of the cuffs, then each of his fingers in turn. Those fingers have made horrible, awful, terrible things. It gives Rythian peace to know they’re trapped in his snare. 

Sometimes, Rythian sleeps beside him. Once, Rythian wouldn’t have dared such vulnerability near the other man. Now though… He has no trust in Lalna, only Lalna’s fear. He’s made himself a monster, wrapping his claws around a trembling victim, resting razors at Lalna’s throat. There is a comfort in knowing just how close he holds his enemy. 

Green and yellow bruises mottle Lalna’s skin like fields of sunflowers. Daisy chains of bite marks circle his shoulders and neck. Rythian plants a garden in his flesh and watches the roots rip him from the inside out. 

“How long will you keep me here?” Lalna asks, quiet and raw. He hasn’t spoken a coherent word since the early days, back before he realized that neither his snide remarks nor broken pleas would loosen his bondage. Rythian wonders why he speaks now.

Lalna clutches at his leg, naked and groveling at his feet. Rythian’s breath hitches. 

“Tell me. How long?” Lalna mumbles into his shin, just above his boot. He can feel Lalna’s tears soaking through his pants. It feels like spring water to a parched man. He says nothing.

The silence is too much for Lalna. He claws his way up to look at Rythian’s face with wild eyes. “How long!”

Rythian steps back, Lalna’s chains clanging as he falls forward onto the floor. Rythian leaves without a word. They both know the answer anyways.


End file.
